


Derek's Birthday

by dementorsatemysoup



Series: Daddy Derek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Derek, Derek's Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hale Sibling Bonding, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's sisters and Allison surprise him for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, someone pointed out that the timeline for this is going way too quick. Um, each story takes place in a different month (except this one, it takes place in the same month as the last). So, yeah, the timeline may be a bit rushed, but I'm not trying to follow a slow, one track timeline (besides I really only care that there are very few continuity errors).
> 
> Also, um, thanks to those who defended this series. I mean, the last story did have a flat ending, but I just... thank you.
> 
> So, thanks for reading, I don't own these characters, and drop me a comment if you can.
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying these stories.  
> BYE!!!
> 
> P.S. Not sure when Derek's birthday is exactly, so I took a stab in the dark

Derek had been one of those unlucky few to be born around Christmas. His parents didn't put too much effort into throwing him parties, since their family would be gathering a week later for the holidays, so Derek had just gotten used to celebrating his birthday on the twenty-fifth. So, to be awoken at five-thirty, to orange juice spilling onto his face, was a bit new to him.

He sputtered awake, coughing, sitting up. Allison stood over him, carrying a glass brimming with orange juice, some of it spilling over the lip and dripping down her hand. She grinned and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday, Daddy!"

"Thank you, Bug," Derek replied carefully taking the glass from her, taking a sip. He tried to not make a face, placing it on his nightstand. "I see you put sugar in it."

"Yup." Allison nodded, scrambling onto Derek's bed. "It's just like your coffee."

"Yes it is," Derek mumbled with a small smile. "Don't you think it's a little too early to be awake?"

"Nope." Allison shook her head, sitting back on her heels. "Auntie Laura and Auntie Cora will be here soon."

"For what?"

"I'm not s'pposed to say," Allison said standing and jumping off Derek's bed, already walking out of the room.

"Who says?"

"Auntie Laura," Allison responded in a sing-song voice, disappearing around the corner. "Can we have Corn Flakes for breakfast?!"

* * *

After a quick shower and a bowl of cereal (Derek still didn't quite understand why Allison chose to eat Cheerios and Corn Flakes over Lucky Charms and Cocoa Puffs), Derek found himself opening his door to his sisters, Laura more awake than Cora. The former brandished a card and said, "Isaac says Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Derek grunted taking the homemade card. He read the cover, the word birthday missing an r, and studied the stick figure. It looked a bit like Isaac tried to draw Derek, but he couldn't be sure. Were his eyebrows really  _that_  thick?

"Yes," Cora commented obviously reading his mind (because she's an evil witch), shoving past Derek so she could step inside his apartment. "You didn't make coffee?"

"We're out," Derek replied opening the card. Isaac drew another stick Derek, this one holding hands with a stick Allison, and he had written (no doubt with Laura's help): ' _I don't know how old you are, but Mommy says old.'_ Derek snorted, shaking his head, and closed the card. "Tell him thank you," he said to Laura.

"Alright," she responded with a small smirk. She then turned to Allison, who'd been shaking with excitement right next to Derek, and asked, "Are you ready to go, Allison?"

"Lemme grab Inky," Allison said and rushed out of the room. She returned a few seconds later, her wolf in her hands, and ran out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Can we stop for doughnuts?"

"Where are we going?" Derek followed his sisters out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Laura said moving down the hall, away from him, "I can't hear you. Maybe try speaking up a bit."

Derek sighed, turning to Cora, but she just shrugged and said, "The Freak won't tell me either. She says I can't keep a secret."

"You can't."

"I hope a pigeon craps in your hair," Cora retorted darkly, her eyes narrowing. She then walked ahead of Derek, catching up with Laura. Sometimes Derek wondered if Cora had been possessed by a demon when they were younger and their parents just never told them.

* * *

On the ride to wherever the hell they were going, Derek's phone buzzed from his pocket. He fumbled with it, trying to get it out, but Laura's backseat was so cramped he ended up cracking his head on the window. Finally, he pulled his phone free, checking the screen. Stiles had texted him:

_Hey, Happy Birthday Dude!_

Derek glanced up at Laura, but her eyes were on the road. He then looked down at his phone and typed back:  _Have you been talking to my sister? Please say no._

_Allison told me,_  Stiles wrote back.  _She also told me where you're going, but I can't tell you. I promised her._

_When did you talk to Allison?_

_Last week, during the kids' Christmas party. Which you did not volunteer for. Shame on you, Mr. Hale._

Actually, Derek _had_ volunteered, but he had to back out at the last minute when Mrs. Hudson called in sick. And since Kira had gone to Washington for her cousin's wedding, Derek was the only one who could work the morning shift at the library.

_So, how old are you now? 40, 45?_

_Wow, thanks for making me sound so young. I'll be sure to tell my surgeon he did a great job._

_I don't know. I'd have asked for less eyebrow if I were you ;P_

Derek snorted, putting his phone away, looking up to see Laura giving him a knowing smile. Cursing himself for even telling Laura about his and Jennifer's date, he glared at her, grumbling under his breath, "Shut up, Laura."

"I didn't say anything," she replied, her smile growing, her eyes flicking back to the road. "But when Stiles texts back, tell him I said hi."

Derek mentally flipped his sister off, not wanting to be the reason Allison learned how to flip the bird, and glared out the window for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Derek recognized the clearing the moment Laura parked her car. He and his sisters hadn't been there since before their parents died, but he could clearly remember how he and his family would camp out on some weekends. They'd usually pitch two tents, cramming the kids in one and the adults in the other. It's the same place Cora broke her ankle because Derek dared her to climb that old, crooked tree next to the campsite. The same place Laura pushed Derek into the lake because he put a worm in her hair. Their family had so many memories there, so many moments that they couldn't relive yet they would never forget.

Derek had to blink twice to clear his vision.

"Auntie Laura says this place is special," Allison whispered clambering into Derek's lap, pressing her face to the glass so she could look outside. "Can we get out?"

"Yeah," Laura replied opening her door. She pushed her seat forward, letting Derek and Allison out. Allison immediately began running around, no doubt needing to burn off her never ending energy, and Cora chased after her, the smaller girl giggling and shouting, "No Auntie Cora! No!"

Laura moved to stand next to Derek, bumping his shoulder with hers, and softly said, "Happy Birthday, Baby Bro."

"Thank you," he replied wrapping an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her hair.

"We should have invited Stiles," she whispered and laughed when he pushed her away from him. His sisters could be a pain in the ass sometimes.


End file.
